h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1 (H2O: Just Add Water)
This article is about the first season of the H2O: Just Add Water series. To view the first season of Mako: Island of Secrets click here and to view the first season of H2O: Mermaid Adventures click here. * Next season: Season 2 The first season shows three girls named Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori and Rikki Chadwick, who were regular girls. After Zane Bennett plays a prank to Cleo, they end up on the open sea with the guy's boat. The three girls, run out of fuel, and decide to peddle to an island in the distance called Mako Island. When they arrive, Emma tries to make a phone call, but she can´t get a signal, so they decide to go to higher grounds to get a signal. When they're passing by a brook with some rocks and waterfalls, Cleo falls into a cave. Cleo is fine, and Emma and Rikki decide to go to her rescue, but then the three don't understand how to get out. The three girls, are trapped inside the cave. They cross another corridor and end up seeing a pool inside the hollow mountain. Emma sees tidal rings and jumps in the pool to see if there is a way out. When she comes back, she confirms that there is really a way out. That means Cleo has to swim, but she's afraid of the water and she can not swim. Rikki convinces Cleo and when Cleo jumps in the pool to swim, the pool begins to bubble, and they see the full moon shining through the crater of the mountain. Eventually they swim out of the cave and are found by the local nautical team. The next day, Emma wants to take a swim into the sea, and suddenly gets a tail. She's in total panic. Cleo discovers as second that she has a tail because she is taking a bath. Cleo can't believe her eyes. Rikki is the third who discovers her tail. She's walking across the river onto a grassfield when a sprayer makes her wet. Rikki is shocked by what she's seeing after she got wet and falls onto the ground. After their discovery, the girls all go to Cleo's house to talk about what has happened to them. Cleo doesn't want to be involved with any of it, so Rikki and Emma go together to test out their new form. After that, the three girls go to Emma's house because Cleo has discovered another thing. Cleo can control the shape and volume of water. She shows this to Emma and Rikki, and when the water that Cleo controlled, is about to fall on Emma, Emma freezes the water by accident. This is the moment that Emma finds out her power too, freeze water. However, when Rikki also tries to use her power, nothing happens. While Rikki is talking to a friend of Cleo, Lewis, she discovers that she's able to heat up his coca-cola. Later on the day, Rikki tests her power again on the beach, and confirms her water boiling power. Lewis eventually finds out about the three girls secret when Cleo goes to a pool party, and is thrown into the water by Zane and his friends. Cleo transforms in front of Lewis' eyes. He doubts if he should help Cleo or not, but decides to help her. After Cleo is out of the water, Rikki shows her power to Cleo and Emma, by drying Cleo's tail with her powers. This season is mostly about Rikki, Emma and Cleo learning to use their powers and dealing with everyday problems, such as pesky siblings and not getting wet in public. Lewis also helps the three girls dealing with these problems. Cleo meets an old lady called Louise Chatham, who was a mermaid in her past. She warns Cleo of the full moon, that she and her friends should not look at the full moon or see its reflection, because if they do, weird things can happen to them. Cleo tells this to Emma and Rikki. Zane Bennett also get trapped in Louise's sinking boat, and Emma has to save him. Zane sees a half of her tail and looks everywhere near Mako Island for the "sea monster". Zane sees Emma again as a mermaid, but he didn't recognize her because she had red hair. Rikki and Zane become a couple. At the end of the season, Zane helps Dr. Denman capture the mermaids so Denman can do tests on the three mermaids. Zane finds out who the mermaids really are and he rescues them with Lewis' help. During a lunar eclipse, the girls lose their powers, only for twelve hours, but it was enough for Dr. Denman, who thinks the effect is permanent, to lose interest in them. Trivia * It first screened on Australia's Network Ten and ran in syndication on channels in over 120 countries and has a worldwide audience of more than 250 million. * It was filmed on location at Sea World and other locations on the Gold Coast. * During pre-production, each girl that would be a mermaid during the season would get a molding done of her legs so they could make the mermaid tails for the scenes where they are in mermaid form. Before they were able to swim with the tails on, they had to go through a rigorous training process to get their bodies ready for the extra weight of the tails. They also learned breath holding exercises to help them with holding their breath underwater for long periods of time. * This season's "villain" is Miriam Kent. Episodes Gallery Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.png Emma Gilbert.png CleoTail.png Rikki Chadwick.png 3mermaids.jpg Ronnie And Mermaids.jpg season 1 photoshoot.jpg H2O Mermaids.png EmmaFace.jpg Girls at beach.jpg Girls at Beach 2.jpg Group Hug.jpg Friends.jpg 3264037576 9c7258f64d.jpg Mermaids At The Dock.jpg Rikki, Cleo, And Emma Smiling.jpg Lewis,cleo,emma and rikki season 1.jpg cleo, emma, lewis and rikki season 1.jpeg H2O Girls.jpg Cleo At Beach.jpg Emma.jpg Emma In White.jpg Rikki In Red.png Rikki1.jpg H2O Mermaids Underwater.png Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Seasons Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Episodes